


Sadie and the groupies

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Hanging Out, Sadie Killer and the Suspects, Shopping, after a concert, idle chatter, mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Sadie comes across two teen fans, and decided to take them on a night of fun.





	Sadie and the groupies

>Another successful concert had ended for Sadie Killer and the Suspects. As always, Buck, Jenny, and Sour Cream had split off in a rush, muttering something about looking forward to something. Sadie had long since shrugged it off, she figured whatever it was must be important, they always seemed happy and relaxed the next day.   
>Mr. Universe himself was transporting the equipment to and from concerts, Sadie didn't have to worry about that. With a smile, she made her way to her own vehicle, a small red car with a skull painted on the hood.   
>As she's getting in to her car, she notices a pair of teenagers hanging around near an alleyway, a young man with short brown hair, green eyes, and light skin, and a young woman with long blond hair, brown eyes, and a tan. Both were wearing her band's latest tee shirt and headphones over their ears.   
>Sadie smiled as she stopped getting into her car, an idea coming to her. "I'm going to make this a night they'll never forget." She thought to herself as she walked over to them.   
>"Hey there you two, what'cha listening to?" Sadie asked in a loud tone as she stood two feet away from the zoned out teens. Both looked up in mild annoyance before their mouths dropped open in shock. The male spoke up first. "No way, aren't you.....?"  
>"It's SADIE KILLER! Ohmygosh, I can't believe THE Sadie Killer is in front of us right now!" the girl spoke, her body shaking with excitement.   
>Sadie rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Ah geez, it's always nice to meet fans."   
>"It really is you! I'm Ricken and she's Usalia. We own all your CDs, your tee shirts.....wow, can you sign our shirts?"  
>"How about I do something better? The rest of the band took off for their own thing for the night, why don't we go have some fun?"  
>"Yes, yes! That sounds amazing." Usalia spoke excitedly.   
>"Then what are we waiting for? C'mon!" Sadie spoke out as she led the pair to her car. Both young teens were too nervous to ask to sit up front with her, both climbing into the backseat. Sadie looked back at them and smiled. "So where to?"  
>The pair thought for a moment before Ricken spoke up. "How about the mall? There's a lot of things to do there."   
>"Oh, good idea! A mall trip with Sadie Killer sounds awesome!"  
>"The mall it is! Buckle up, let's have ourselves some fun!" Sadie turned back around and started the car up, She put on one of her own CDs, G-g-g-ghost playing first as she cruised down the street of the city looking for a mall. In the backseat, the pair of teens fidgeted with excitement, sitting in silence, not wanting to distract Sadie while she was driving.  
>Soon enough, the trio arrived at a small shopping plaza. Sadie leads the way to the clothing store, Usalia and Ricken following close behind her.  
>They spend fifteen minutes browsing some clothing when Sadie picks out a blue leather jacket and holds it close to her. "I dunno, does this work? It's a little bright for stage, what do you two think?"  
>"You're asking us for advice?" Ricken spoke out in surprise.   
>"Well, yeah, I always ask people around me if something will work. It helps to have input sometimes."  
>"That jacket is too bright Sadie! Here, what about this one, it's pretty dark!" Usalia pulls a dark green jacket off of the rack, and holds it up excitedly.   
>"Huh, I didn't see that one." Sadie took the jacket and held it up to herself, smiling as she looked down at it. "I think this'll work perfectly! Hey, thanks, you've got a good eye!"  
>Usalia smiled and blushed for a moment before the pair resumed shopping, Sadie picking out some blue jeans to go with her jacket, Usalia grabbing herself a new shirt, and Ricken picking up a pack of bandannas. After making their purchases, the trio made their way into the mall proper, where they walked around a bit.  
>"So Sadie, how did you get started in a band anyways? Must be quite the story." Ricken asked as they walked.  
>"Oh yeah! I bet she was the one that founded the group!"   
>Sadie blushed slightly as she spoke out. "Actually, I wasn't in the band originally. Originally, it was just Buck, Sour Cream, Jenny, and Steven, the young man who's made a few guest appearances at my concert. Originally, I was going to listen to them while they were still finding their sound for their first ever gig. Then one thing led to another, we ended up watching horror movies together, they came up with the sound and I....started singing what came to mind. It was a perfect fit. The next evening, I quit my job and went to the gig with them. A short time after that, Steven connected us with his dad, our current manager, and the rest is history."   
>"You didn't start the band, but you certainly made it what it is." Ricken spoke out in awe.  
>"Yeah! I'm glad you guys got your start and found your sound, your music is awesome!"  
>Sadie blushed again. "Aww, thanks. C'mon, there's still a lot to see."  
>The trio walked around the mall a little longer, stopping into a game shop and a coffee shop for a drink before deciding to call it a night.   
>Before the trio parted, Sadie spoke up. "Oh hey, wait! I have something for you guys!" Sadie dug around in her pockets before handing them both a card. "Here, call this number when you get the time. I'll make sure to tell Mr. Universe to send you guys tickets to my next concert if you call him."  
>"Really!?" Both teens spoke out in disbelief as they looked down at the cards that said Mr. Universe, his number printed clearly on the back.   
>"We'll give him a call thanks!" Ricken spoke excitedly.   
>"We'll do our best to be there, I promise!"  
>Sadie smiled "I hope you can make it. I had fun with you guys. See you around." She parted ways with the teens, genuinely hoping to see them at her next show.


End file.
